


Introducing

by emarwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Express, Kissing, M/M, Public Kissing, Second Chances, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Draco wishes to introduce himself properly to the boy who lived.





	Introducing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Look who it is.’ Ronald Weasley mutters, as his girlfriend, best friend and himself enters Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, through the main doors to retake their seventh year with a good number of the student population surrounding them. ‘Now Harry, no matter what he says do not let him provoke you.’ Hermione wastes her time whispering under her breath, as Harry was not paying any attention, as he had once again become completely surrounded by so called crying fans asking him to sign various pieces of parchment and different body parts.  
‘I’m not signing anything so stop asking.’ He ends up snapping and pushes his way through. Storming through the entrance hall spotting the blond coming toward him too late; ‘don’t you start, I’m not in the…’  
Long pale fingers lightly press against his lips silencing him in his tracks. Looking up into weary light grey eyes much closer than he had previously thought, he has never felt so stunned in his life. His mouth drops open minutely in shock and the Slytherin licks his lips and slowly takes his fingers away.  
  
‘Is it true? They’re saying that Harry Potter is coming to school here. So it’s you is it everyone is saying so? I remember you from Madam Malkins buying our robes together. I never introduced myself; my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.’ He licks his lips again and extends his hand.  
‘I don’t want to make friends with the wrong sort.’ Harry breaths biting his lower lip, eyes wide as he is taken back through time, just before he even got to school, as an eleven year old Draco Malfoy standing in front of him in his compartment on the train, all arrogant and full of pride and hope that Harry did not remember seeing there before, in his eyes.  
‘I can help you there.’ Dracos voice is quiet, husky and wavers as his extended hand trembles. ‘I’m all wrong for you for a start.’ He lowers his gaze as his hand starts to fall away, biting his lip as his shoulders start to lower in defeat. ‘I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thank you.’  
  
Raising his right hand Harry presses it against Dracos and steps closer. ‘Just call me Harry.’ Dracos smile is dazzling. ‘Hello Harry.’  
‘Hello Draco.’ He smiles back his heart thudding painfully and butterflies twisting about in his stomach.  
  
Both taking a step closer to each other, hands still clasped in friendship completely oblivious to their surroundings, oblivious to everyone that knows them staring at them in obvious shock. Oblivious to the younger years milling around them chattering, laughing and making their way to the welcome feast in the great hall, oblivious even to Peeves, resident poltergeist singing loudly. ‘Potty and ferret sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g.’ Sniggering loudly as he does so.  
  
Stepping even closer, breaths catching, until they both at the same time press their mouths together, their eyes closing slowly, hands letting go, Harry presses both his hands against the firm broad muscled chest in front of him. Draco wraps his arms around him and presses his hands against his back pushing him even closer into him. ‘Nice to meet you.’ He whispers against his lips.  
‘Pleasure is all mine.’ Harry ghosts back against his before melting back into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
